1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method for searching an image database that stores encoded image data for a desired image.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image search apparatus that stores images in an image database and finds and displays a desired image by search, predetermined index information is saved together with each image to allow an image search. The index information includes, e.g., registration numbers and the like appended in a predetermined format in units of images. However, since the query condition upon searching for a given image is not always information such as a registration number, which is uniquely set for each image, some information that expresses image features must be exploited in the query condition. For example, information that pertains to the shapes, colors, and the like of objects contained in images and is verbally expressed may be used. However, for a shape which is hard to express verbally, edge information or the like detected from an image itself is used.
However, images stored in the image database are normally encoded and compressed. Hence, in order to detect features such as edge information and the like, images must be decoded and expanded prior to detection. Hence, when the number of test images is large or when the image size is large, the search speed lowers.
The present invention has been made to solve the aforementioned problems, and has as its object to provide an image processing apparatus and method which can search a plurality of encoded image data for a desired image at high speed.
In order to achieve the above object, a preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses an image processing apparatus comprising: storage means for storing a plurality of encoded images; input means for inputting an image shape as information of an image to be retrieved by search; generation means for generating query data on the basis of the input image shape; and determination means for determining similarity between the input image shape and an image, which is expected to be obtained by decoding the encoded data, by comparing the query data and encoded data read out from said storage means.
Also, a preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses an image processing method for searching storage means that stores a plurality of encoded images for a desired image, said method comprising the steps of: inputting an image shape as information of an image to be retrieved by search; generating query data on the basis of the input image shape; and determining similarity between the input image shape and an image, which is expected to be obtained by decoding the encoded data, by comparing the query data and encoded data read out from said storage means.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.